A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to closet hangers utilized to hang clothes on a closet rod, bar or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to closet hangers that are configured to be decorative so as to provide a more attractive closet.
B. Background
Virtually every person utilizes closet hangers to hang clothes on a closet bar or rod that spans the closet above the closet floor. The typical closet bar/rod is cylindrical. Closet hangers allow the person to place their clothes in a hanging position when they are not wearing or cleaning the clothes. Generally, hanging clothes on a clothes hanger is considered to be better for the clothes and less likely to result in wrinkled or dirty clothes than other means of storing clothes. Absent clothes hangers and their associated closet rod, persons would have to fold the clothes and place them inside a dresser, container or the like or stack the clothes on the floor or on a chair or other piece of furniture.
Although a clothes hanger is generally considered to be very useful and beneficial device on which to store clothes, clothes hangers are notoriously boring and unattractive. It is not uncommon for people to spend significant sums of money remodeling their closets to improve the functionality and appearance of the closet. Despite the improvements which can be made to a closet, the closet owner must nevertheless utilize standard clothes hangers on which to hang his or her clothes. As a result, when such a person looks into his or her closet, they will see an attractive closet having clothes, often expensive clothes, hanging on clothes hangers which are generally considered unattractive. To reduce the negative visual effect of the clothes hangers some people purchase a complete set of clothes hangers so, at least, the clothes hangers will be uniform. Even persons who have not spent money and/or time remodeling their closet can generally appreciate that the standard clothes hanger is not attractive.
Prior art clothes hangers generally comprise an upper section which hangs on the closet rod and a lower section which supports the clothes as they hang in the closet. Typically, the upper section has a hook member that is shaped to support the hanger on closet rod and a neck that connects to the lower section. The lower section, which are available in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, has a hanger body which is configured to support the clothing that will hang on the hanger. Clothes hangers are manufactured out of metal, plastic, wood and a variety of other materials. Although some clothes hangers are covered in fabric or other cloth or cloth-like covering, most hangers merely comprise the material from which the hanger is formed. Other clothes hangers have the name of the store or clothing company imprinted on the exterior of the clothes hanger, usually on or near the neck of the clothes hanger. Although covered or imprinted hangers are generally more attractive than plain hangers, they are known to have the limitation that the covering and/or the imprint can be damaged by contact with other items in the closet, including but not limited to clothes, other hangers, closet rod and the closet walls, shelves and doors. If the hanger covering or imprint is damaged, then the clothes hanger is likely to be even more unattractive than a plain hanger.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved closet hanger that is attractive to look at while being configured to support clothes on a closet rod or the like. The improved closet hanger should be adaptable to a variety of different hanger configurations and be able to incorporate a variety of different designs to allow a person to select an improved hanger that provides the desired look and function that is desired by the person. Preferably, the various design elements should be incorporated in the improved closet hanger in a manner that does not result in the designs being subject to easy removal by contact with other items in the closet. The preferred closet hanger will be relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.